Something to hold
by Lononster
Summary: Ian's dream was to be away from everything. To have his personal life separate from the people he wanted nothing to do with. When he finally left home and achieved his goal, he couldn't tell whether or not its what he wanted now that his sadness caught up with him. A story between a lonely boy and a partner to forever hold him together.


A little house in the middle of the woods was home to a secluded man named Ian. He had never liked the city, mainly interested in the woods and the Pokemon that lived there. Galapagos woods is what he liked to call his home, considering its home to many turtle types in the lakes nearby. He would walk around his homemade trails on the days he felt up to it and meditate around the woods. Normally the routine was sulk at home, sad from being alone for so long, and cry sometimes. Throughout his entire life he never felt like he could care for anything. When his dream was fulfilled he didn't know if being alone was what he really wanted.

"I'm going to the lake, maybe that will make me feel better. Later ill go into town and buy some stuff, I don't think i'm up for it right now". Ian said to himself. He always talked to himself as a way to keep himself in check. As he walked the local Pokemon acknowledged and greeted him long since forgotten their initial fear. He chuckled to himself thinking that of all people, they were once afraid of him. The one who would rather hurt himself than others. The lake was quite large but not very deep, with only one spot coming up to his shoulders. It came from the cliffs of the nearby mountains and went on for miles. After taking his shirt off he took a minute to take in the familiar surroundings. In the middle of the lake is a flat rock that slightly splits the current. Making his way over to his favorite place to meditate he notices something on the other bank of the river. Usually the river has Pokemon all up and down the edge and is quiet with the running water the exception, but today there were none to be seen. He got his answer soon after that thought. A trainer, not entirely uncommon but he hadn't seen anyone pass through for weeks.

She looked distressed, almost angry and called out to him "Have you seen a Sylveon around here lately? She ran away from me and wont come back no matter how hard I try to call her again". Ian looked around slightly confused, though hes never had any Pokemon of his own didn't mean he never listened to the people around him. Sylveon was a eeveelution that evolved from the eevee loving their owner, so why would she run away from her? It made no sense to him "No i haven't seen a Sylveon, in fact i barely see anything other than the torterras and their children with you obviously being the exception". He guessed that the girl he was talking too didn't seem to nice from her first impression. She huffed angrily and said "I'm done, i don't ever want to see _it_ again!" emphasizing the it and storming away. He was proud of himself for realizing she wasn't as nice as she pretended to be and that he kept his cool during the brief conversation.

Deciding that enough time had been spent outside, it was time to go to town and buy some food since he almost forgot. After putting on his shirt Ian thought out loud to himself "That girl wasn't the person she made herself out to be, why would she go out of her way to bring back a Pokemon she didn't even want"? He hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to her again considering the stress she put him through. He wasn't too far off the bank when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Ian, cursing karma, noticed the girl not too far from where he was on his side of the river doing something he never wanted to see. The girl was kicking a baby turtwig like and old tin can. Now he didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to move ten feet away from someone and start hurting a Pokemon but she didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. He couldn't just sit there and watch a Pokemon just get abused like that. He decided that sometimes you have to break your own rules and ran over to the hurt turtle. Before the girl realized what was happening he pushed her into the water and scooped up the bruised turtwig into his arms and disappeared into the tree line.

Ian alternated between working at the poke center and the Pokemon daycare, it wasn't uncommon for him to be patching up Pokemon. Making his way home he noticed that he was being followed by an angry torterra mother. Startled he almost dropped her son and held him close to his chest "I'm sorry about what happened to your son, but ill make it up to you. I'll give him some berries and medicine for the bruises. She seemed to understand that he meant no harm and followed him despite knowing her son was hurt. Though all the while he felt like he was being watched, and hurried out of nervousness. After making it to his house, he grabbed the first aid kit just inside the house and made sure to pick up some berries from his garden outside. Stressed out of his mind he began to fix up the little turtle, then gave the berries to the turtwig. The mother, satisfied after giving her baby a few reassuring nuzzles, started to leave his house. After they had left he was still sitting on his porch. He sat there and thought about what happened, and cried. He cried and sobbed until it hurt, and sat there when he heard something come up to him. At the time he didn't care, he was too upset to open his eyes. He only wanted to sit and cry for all the Pokemon that were hurt. The last thing he expected was something soft to pick his face up from his knees and brush off the tears from his face. Not once in his life had anyone cared if he was crying. Still thinking, he hadn't noticed what was actually comforting him. It was a Sylveon. Tall ears with a bow, pink and white fur, and long flowing ribbons. He decided he hadn't seen anything prettier.

Ian's POV

Still recovering from my little breakdown I hadn't noticed how close the sylveon had gotten, only after I wiped my eyes did I notice the bruises on her forelegs. "Oh no, not you to" I whispered "Come inside and get some food and rest, its the least I can do". She nodded meekly and followed me into my little house "I can't stand to see you guys keep getting hurt by that girl" when the sylveon heard this she went stiff, my past sadness replaced by concern. Me being the goofy awkward guy I am didn't really know how to respond to this. I sat down on the couch to think a bit, my brain needed to catch up to the present. Without me seeing her she had come and laid her head down on my shoulder, and cried just as hard as I did. Not knowing what to do, I put my arms around her and held her close to me. Something I had never done before. I tried to give her comfort as best as I knew how and sat there, for how long i don't know. After a while her breathing slowed. "I'll grab some blankets and pillows for you since its late, go ahead and make yourself at home". I had fixed the couch for her to sleep and went to my room to get changed. I figured I needed some extra sleep. laying down exhausted from today, I didn't hear the door open itself. She jumped up and crawled into bed without me knowing. Stunned, I only sat there wondering why she would ever want to be in my bed. She got closer and held me with her ribbons. At that point I was more confused than i had ever been in my life. Again I cried, and my tears met soft fur as I wept into her, "I feel so different".

I woke up to find myself still hugging the pink fluff in front of me. Not wanting to wake her I just laid there and sang soft songs like i normally do in the mornings

 _Run, run, ditto moon_

 _Pulling back, shape up to ya know?_

 _High stream, Pushing steam_

 _Rolling eye is forced to dream, you go?_

 _All i want to know is how to start over again,_

 _You want it?_

My face was met with nuzzles from my new found friend. We had just laid there until the very last minute. "Do you want to live here?" I got an enthusiastic nod and licks on my face as a reply, which made me feel a sense of happiness I had never felt before. Laughing I said "Well i'll try to make life for you as comfortable as possible".

* * *

 **Info time, Id really appreciate help from all visitors who read this far. In my opinion I feel like i'm rushing the story progression so expect some slower chapters after this one. Still in school so stuff wont be coming out super fast. I might even change some things in this one before i go on to the next.**

 **First fic btw**


End file.
